baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi’s Nightmare Version Builds and unused stuff (FANMADE)
Baldi’s Nightmare had quite a few versions and unused files. Here i will talk about the most intersting ones. TO DO: Some pictures could be nice (i dont have access to the computer right now) 0.0.1 This is the first version of the game. The main menu is quite odd. Theres a poorly made model of baldi standing in a T P O S E. One fact is that that model is used in the game in the out of bounds of the Stage -1.The explanation to that is that the ending was suposted to look diffrent. The level was breaking and that baldi could me seen. Back to this version. The schoolhouse looks not creepy at all because its not even dark. Also the Horrortime is the only character in this version for some reason... 0.4.5 This version appears to be much more playable, but is a bit buggy. The title screen appears to have an early logo and appears to have a placeholder menu done using debug text. The school appears to look dark and the game appears in a third person mode which was replaced with the later version's first person mode. The only enemies that are in the game are HorrorTime and The Skeleton of the Thing. There is a third enemy, Corrupted_Data, but their coding isn't finished yet and their only visable from the outside of the map. Unlike the later builds, you only have to find 3 keys instead of the later version's 8 keys, which seems to make things easier. 0.7.4 Okay, so this build appears to be more stable, but it still looks unfinished. It appears to have the First Person Mode that the later builds have, it now has a working hud, although it looks completely different, and it seems to have a better title screen. The title screen appears to have an early version of Baldi in his running pose, holding his flashlight and ruler, but his face doesn't appear to show that much fear. To be honest, the model looks better than the final's model. The game still appears to be a bit more polished than the last build and the weapons in the game appear to be weaker than usual. The ruler that Baldi starts off with appears to have a low quality placeholder texture and the animation of him swinging it appears to look unpolished and a bit choppy. There also appears to be more than one level this time, 5 levels to be exact, and the level generation seems to be a bit buggy at times. Sometimes the levels will be generated correctly, other times the levels will be generated with strange spots where you can walk out into the skybox or classrooms that can't be entered without noclipping. 1.0.4 This version that supposted to fix a bug in it completly breaks it. All the characters are super glitchy. Because their AI was getting a “Nerf” that was missing one letter in the code the game starts freaking out and trying to recover the broken script with a script from 1.0.3. The funniest thing about it that the schoolhouse has missing textures in some parts and corrupted geometry. Its because this update was going to add new rooms as well as some posters and textures. These new rooms are missing in the final game so we never actually knew what these rooms looked like... 1.3.7 Well here we go... This update had a “new character”. And yet again it all goes wrong... Firstly the texture for it just uses the beta Baldi texture (that t posing one). Which is not 2D so it just uses the UV map. Secondly he used an AI of the first prize from the original game. Which gave me a thought that maybe this was first prize but his lines were: “GET OUT WHILE *cuts to pricipal’s whistle* candyyyyy”. So that gave me a new thought... What if its a corrupted Baldi? He actually never used his voice lines because they were unused. 1.4.0 Thanks to a glitch in this version we could move in cutscenes. The camera function wasn‘t working at all so we just get to see characters looping their animations forever. Which gave me a thought that the cutscenes were stored as diffrent maps in the game. 4.2.0 ( Apriel Foolz Update) This update was funny. All of the story was rewritten: “Buldi wanted to hang out wiz his freindz XD LOL. So he got to the party and got spooked bu the stori that was written on the board in one of de classromz.De stori sed “pinapple pizza”. He said “A“ and naw he ned escape. Help him pleaz”.Almost all of the sound and textures were redone to fit the april fools thematic. But there was one thing that was questionable... Its the mysterious unfinished ending that got a name of “True Bad Ending”. Featuring low poly Baldi and T P O S E students and other guys. Only baldi has finished animations although its quite odd that he is low poly. I think it got replaced withe the secret ending. Unused Maps Devtest Its a map that is used to test some things by the developers. It features some basic geometry and some static characters. Theres a button to activate the characters. SchoolMapTest1 Just a test of the schoolhouse. Interstingly the map features that corrupted geometry from 1.0.4. Although the NPCs are there they dont have a script to follow (the script is loaded into the map). -2 Remeber the -1 stage? Well theres a sequel to it! When loaded in, all the triggers and scripts are working. Even the cutscenes ( Which are on a diffrent map) are loaded in. Why was it unused? Nobody knows but i have a theory. The stage was to hard to investigate because it had a lot of rooms, halls etc. But we can see the unused puzzle mechanic. They were also too easy. Example: put a cube on a button and run as fast to the door (i think its a portal reference). Theres also a gym which uses placeholder textures. Unused textures Posters The posters from 1.0.4 can be found in the files. They say “Shh! The librarian is here!”, “Dont punch the ball without permission”, “Get those free cookies!” and more (to be correct there are 20 unused posters). Librarian A texture of the librarian can be found. He looks like a ghost with a white coat and glasses on it. Library stuff Some library textures can be found like books,carpet and more. Category:Fanmade Verisons